O Engano
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Fanfic Hentai! Romance!


Por Leona-EBM  
  
O Engano  
  
O vento frio da noite fazia uma forte ventania levar as folhas caídas no chão, os galhos das árvores balançavam com força fazendo um forte barulho ecoar pelo bosque. Os animais menores se escondem embaixo das pedras ou em algum buraco na terra, o céu cinza anunciava a forte tempestade que estava chegando.  
  
Hacuba levava Yakumo pelo longo e tortuoso caminho do bosque enfrentando toda aquela tempestade sozinho, já que Mushra, Sago e Kutal haviam sumido de repente por um motivo que ambos desconhecem. O robô achou uma caverna, foi correndo até lá e abriu seu painel de vidro deixando Yakumo sair.  
  
- Você está bem Hacuba? – a garota o tocou mostrando toda sua preocupação.  
  
- Estou... sim! – disse com uma voz fraca.  
  
- Venha... saia da entrada, está ventando muito! – disse enquanto empurrava o robô para dentro da caverna. – eu estou preocupada com os outros.  
  
- Eles sumiram do nada! – comentou Hacuba.  
  
- Mas eles virão logo, tomara que todos estejam bem! – disse se sentando no chão.  
  
Yakumo abraça seus joelhos e fica olhando para o chão. Pensava onde poderia estar seus amigos, e porque eles haviam abandonado-a? Mas sua preocupação principal era saber se eles estavam bem. Um forte trovão tira Yakumo dos seus devaneios, a garota olha para fora vendo que fortes gotas de chuva começavam cair, agora que tudo ia piorar de vez.  
  
- "Tomará que os outros estejam bem!" – pensou.  
  
Passaram-se duas horas e nada da tempestade ir embora, e nada dos seus amigos aparecerem. Hacuba estava hibernando, Yakumo suspirou entediada ao se ver sozinha, uma lágrima solitária escorre por sua face entristecida, só o pensamento de ter sido abandonada por quem amava a deixava muito triste. No final acabou adormecendo no chão frio e duro.  
  
Yakumo abre os olhos lentamente sentindo alguém próximo a ela, olhou para o lado vendo um par de botas pretas, foi erguendo o seu olhar até se encontrar com o motivo de todas as suas preocupações, o homem que havia roubado o seu coração.  
  
- Você está bem Yakumo? – Mushrambo abaixou-se.  
  
- Estou sim, mas por que você está nessa forma? – indagou.  
  
- Gostaria de estar com os outros? – perguntou com sua expressão impassível de sempre.  
  
- Não... claro que não, eu gosto de todos! – sorriu – onde você estava? – foi se levantando com a ajuda de Mushrambo.  
  
- Eu decidi... – pausou – fica nessa forma para sempre.  
  
Yakumo tentou falar alguma coisa, mas acabou engasgando. Era difícil decidir alguma coisa sobre eles, já que todos os seus amigos estavam em um único ser, mas esse novo ser criado a partir deles não eram eles. Podia ser complicado, mas o ser que estava na sua frente tinha uma personalidade totalmente diferente das dos seus amigos.  
  
Percebendo que o rapaz ficou quieto tratou de tentar se explicar, talvez ele interprete mal sua reação.  
  
- Eu... eu... – tentava falar, mas não estava conseguindo. Como explicar que queria ficar com ele e com seus três amigos também?  
  
- Está tentando me dizer que quer seus amigos de volta? – perguntou ao ver que dali não iria sair nada.  
  
- Eu... gostaria de ficar com os quatro! – disse finalmente.  
  
- Eu sinto em lhe dizer que isso não é possível! – abaixou o olhar – se quiser eu...  
  
- Não! – tocou em seu braço – quero que faça o que você acha melhor! Eu gosto muito de você também... é complicado explicar! – sorriu.  
  
- Eu entendo... – disse tocando na mão da garota vendo como estava fria – você está com frio? – agora que percebeu que ela tremia um pouco.  
  
Retirou a sua capa roxa cobrindo a garota pelos ombros, sentiu o cheiro daquele homem pela capa, não conseguiu evitar ficar vermelha. Estava se sentindo tão protegida perto dele, aquela capa parecia-se com um abraço do guerreiro, abaixou a cabeça e ficou olhando para suas mãos que tremiam levemente, Mushrambo percebeu que a garota estava estranha.  
  
- Esta capa não irá ajudá-la muito, não tem nada por aqui que possa te aquecer e a caverna é muito úmida para se fazer uma fogueira.  
  
- Tudo bem, eu não estou com frio! – mentiu.  
  
- Hum... – tocou nos ombros da garota, depois a puxou de encontro a ele fazendo-a apoiar a cabeça no seu peito. – vou te aquecer! – dizendo isso abraçou suas costas.  
  
Os dois ficaram assim por alguns segundos, Mushrambo olhou ao redor procurando algum lugar para se sentarem, viu uma grande rocha mais adentro da caverna, seria uma boa ficarem encostados ali já que os ventos frios que vinham da entrada da caverna não iriam incomodá-los.  
  
- Vamos até ali Yakumo! – disse próximo ao seu ouvido.  
  
- Hum... sim!  
  
Os dois foram até a rocha, Mushrambo encostou-se a rocha e ficou olhando para Yakumo que estava em pé olhando-o com aqueles grandes azuis que expressavam tanto, ficou meio perdido.  
  
Yakumo por sua vez não sabia para onde ir, viu Mushrambo se sentar, mas não sabia se ficaria junto a ele, pois tinha medo que ele pudesse se assustar e se afastar dela.  
  
- Eu te aqueço! – disse abriu os braços para ela.  
  
- Er... –ficou vermelha.  
  
- O que foi? – ficou confuso.  
  
- "Como eu sou idiota, ele nem está pesando em nada. Sou uma boba mesmo, estou agindo muito mal" – pensou.  
  
A garota se aproximou com passos lentos, ajoelhou-se na frente do enterrano, este abriu os braços e deixou a garota se aproximar mais, Yakumo se sentou ficando de costas para ele, mas não se encostou a ele. Percebendo a distância da garota ficou incomodado, esticou seus braços e a puxou para que se encostasse a seu peito.  
  
Yakumo sentiu seu coração disparar, agora sentia o cheiro daquele homem, sentia a temperatura da sua pele, ouvia claramente sua respiração calma, tinha medo de olhar para trás e olhá-lo nos olhos.  
  
- Yakumo? – chamou baixinho.  
  
- Diga!  
  
- Você não se importa se eu ficar?  
  
- Claro que não! Gosto muito de você! – sorriu.  
  
- Mas parece triste.  
  
- Eu... sinto falta dos outros é claro, mas se você se for eu sentirei falta sua também!  
  
- Eu não quero lhe ver triste!  
  
- Eu não estou! – virou-se o encarando.  
  
- Mesmo? Parece incomodada – olhou-a nos seus olhos.  
  
- Isso não tem nada a ver com você! Não se preocupe... – sorriu.  
  
- O que lhe incomoda então? – insistiu.  
  
- Não... não é nada! – gaguejou.  
  
- Você não sabe mentir Yakumo!  
  
A garota desviou o seu olhar para o chão, agora que havia sentido os braços dele abraçarem sua cintura, deu um impulso para trás e ele abriu os braços a deixando se afastar. Os vermelhos de Mushrambo miraram os azuis de Yakumo tentando encontrar explicação para aquela reação repentina.  
  
- O que foi? – assustou-se.  
  
- Nada! A chuva parou – levantou-se segurando a capa que a cobria – vamos indo!  
  
Mushrambo viu a garota se afastar soltou um longo suspiro, depois se levantou indo até ela e Hacuba que já estava com energia para uma nova viajem.  
  
Os três partem pelo bosque, viram que tinham muitas árvores caídas, pedras impedindo o caminho, lugares alagados, mas agora o céu estava limpo e claro deixando o bosque mais verde e claro.  
  
- Que destruição! – Yakumo comenta.  
  
- A natureza faz isso para que o velho e fraco vá embora dando lugar a algo novo! – dizendo isso aponta para uma muda de matos onde tinham algumas flores nascendo.  
  
- Que lindo! – foi correndo até lá vendo as flores – lindo né? – sorriu para Mushrambo.  
  
- Muito! – ficou perdido no seu sorriso.  
  
Os três continuaram o seu percurso indo em direção a uma cidade, entretanto já estava ficando tarde demais para eles continuarem, então pararam perto de um lago.  
  
- Eu vou beber água! – diz Yakumo se afastando dos dois.  
  
Mushrambo observa a garota sumir pela moita, fecha os olhos e fica a esperar.  
  
Um tempo se passou e Yakumo não voltou, preocupado, Mushrambo vai ver o que havia acontecido, quando chegou no lago não encontrou ninguém, chamou por Yakumo, mas nenhum som se fez.  
  
- HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Uma risada maligna ecoou fazendo Mushrambo ficar a postos, o guerreiro olhava para todos os lados procurando o dono daquela voz, até que finalmente ele aparece. Era um lagarto com olhos enormes amarelos, com uma grande língua que chegava até o seu peito, sua pele era verde e enrugada, era uma criatura muito desprezível.  
  
- Quem é você? – perguntou com sua voz fria de sempre.  
  
- Aquela garota era deliciosa! – disse passando a mão pela barriga.  
  
Os olhos de Mushrambo se arregalara, ficou sem reação, a palavra "morte" rondava sua cabeça, deu algumas piscadas tentando se conter, olhou para aquela criatura com o olhar mais assassino que podia dar. A criatura deu um passo para trás temendo aquele olhar, alem disso, a energia que emanava o corpo de Mushrambo estava muito forte e cheia de ódio.  
  
- ONDE ESTÁ A YAKUMO?? – gritou fazendo todos os pássaros ali perto voarem com medo da sua voz.  
  
- Cal... calma... era mentira... ela está bem... – disse temendo por sua vida – não... se preocupe.  
  
- ONDE ELA ESTÁ?! – avançou até a criatura fechando suas duas mãos no seu pescoço.  
  
- Cal... eu... er... ela está bem... na caverna, mas se quiser que ela viva pare de.... me sufocar! – disse com dificuldade.  
  
Mushrambo solta a criatura lentamente, pegou a sua espada mostrando sua lâmina grande e afiada e apontou para o enterrano, seus olhos pareciam pedir o sangue daquela criatura, mas faria tudo a seu tempo, primeiro resgataria Yakumo, depois cuidaria daquele lagarto.  
  
- DIGA OU MORRE!  
  
- Er... – vendo que se não falasse ia morrer acabou revelando que ela estava em cima da árvore amarrada por fortes cordas de ferro que machucavam sua pele sensível e sua boca estava amordaçada.  
  
Mushrambo se assusta ao ver que Yakumo estava tão perto dele, significava que ela havia presenciado todo o seu desespero por ela, mas não era hora de pensar nisso. Num único salto ele chega até a copa da árvore pegando Yakumo no colo, deu outro salto chegando no chão, logo tratou de soltar a garota.  
  
- Você está bem? – perguntou.  
  
- Sim... – sorriu.  
  
- Fique aqui! – dizendo isso se vira para a criatura que estava tentando sair de fininho.  
  
- O que você queria? – Mushrambo da um salto parando na frente da criatura apontando sua espada para ela.  
  
- Eu... eu... queria só uma recompensa... – disse dando uns passos para trás.  
  
- Por dinheiro iria matar Yakumo? – se irritou.  
  
- Não! Quando eu vi que ela era tão linda... er... eu desisti, eu ia devolvê-la! – riu mostrando seu nervosismo.  
  
- Vai pagar por sua impertinência! – avançou para cima da criatura, estava com a lâmina da sua espada próxima ao seu pescoço, mas detém o seu ataque ao ouvir a voz de Yakumo.  
  
- NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – Yakumo correu na sua direção ficando entre Mushrambo e o lagarto – não o mate! Ele já se arrependeu!  
  
- Mas Yakumo... – abaixou a espada, mas ainda estava em guarda – ele ia te entregar!  
  
- Mas não entregou!  
  
- Por que eu apareci a tempo!  
  
- Ahh! Você é muito bondosa! – diz a criatura dando longos passos para trás – eu sempre soube que os humanos eram generosos – sorriu.  
  
- Vai morrer! – Mushrambo levanta mais uma vez sua espada, mas Yakumo interveio novamente.  
  
- Não... você não pode matar as pessoas! Se você fizer isso será igual a ele!  
  
Mushrambo ficou olhou olhando para aqueles olhos que mostravam tamanha força e determinação, ao se ver sem forças para enfrentá-la abaixa a sua espada soltando um longo suspiro. Há essa hora a criatura já se encontrava longe dali, seu sorriso maléfico não desaparecera, mas não seria louco de enfrentar aquele enterrano poderoso novamente.  
  
Yakumo encostou nas mãos de Mushrambo fazendo-o olhá-la com curiosidade, a garota fechou os olhos que continham algumas lágrimas que acabaram escorrendo com essa ação.  
  
- Yakumo... – ficou assustado – o que foi?  
  
- Não... não mate... por favor, não faça isso! – abriu os olhos mostrando como estavam claros e brilhantes por causa das lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer.  
  
- Me perdoe! – disse passando a mão por seu rosto recolhendo as lágrimas que paravam nela.  
  
- Tudo bem... só não quero que faça isso... não por mim! – dizendo isso a garota se afasta dele sem encará-lo novamente.  
  
Mushrambo ficou sozinho daquele lugar, olhou para o lago e se aproximou dele vendo o seu reflexo, fechou os olhos e os abriu novamente constatando que sua imagem ainda permanecia no lago, chutou uma pedra fazendo as água se agitarem, agora seu reflexo havia se deformado.  
  
- "É assim que eu sou por dentro... um monstro...".  
  
Quando Mushrambo voltou até onde estavam acampados encontrou Yakumo dormindo dentro de Hacuba, olhou para sua expressão serena constatando que ela estava bem, depois olhou para uma árvore que ficava a dez passos dele, foi até ela se acomodando em um dos galhos. Ali era o lugar perfeito para ver se um inimigo se aproximaria, seus olhos permaneceram abertos quase a noite inteira, tinha medo que aquele lagarto voltasse a atacar.  
  
E assim a noite se passou, foi longa e tortuosa para Mushrambo que não parava de pensar sobre o que Yakumo disse, e Yakumo que fingia estar dormindo foi obrigada a chorar em silêncio durante a noite toda.  
  
Finalmente o sol nasce fazendo aquele céu ficar claro e vivo, Yakumo e Mushrambo estavam com os olhos vermelhos de sono, ambos denunciavam a noite mal dormida.  
  
- Que caras! – comenta Hacuba – não dormiram bem...  
  
- Ah! Eu acordei a noite! – Yakumo comenta, mas era mentira, havia ficado acordada desde que Mushrambo chegou.  
  
- Eu não dormiria... não com aquele enterrano por perto! – comentou baixinho.  
  
- Precisa comer senhorita Yakumo! – diz Hacuba. – vá se lavar no rio primeiro.  
  
- Está certo... pena que Kutal não está aqui para... – calou-se ao ver que havia se referido a um dos seus amigos.  
  
- Eu não cozinho muito bem, mas trarei algo para você... – dizendo isso virou-se de costas sumindo da vista dos dois.  
  
- Acha que ele se zangou?  
  
- Não sei Yakumo, mas eu preferiria que os outros voltassem... – diz Hacuba – Mushrambo é um ótimo guerreiro, mas só serve para isso...  
  
- Não diga bobagens Hacuba! – repreendeu-o – ele é uma ótima pessoa, só não sabe se expressar direito!  
  
- Desculpe-me!  
  
Mushrambo caminhava pelo bosque a procura de algo descente para sua querida Yakumo, mostraria que sabia fazer alguma coisa além de matar. Caminhava olhando para as árvores, parou quando encontrou um pé de mamão, sorriu, com sua espada pegou alguns mamão maduro.  
  
- "Esqueci da trazer alguma sacola" – pensou.  
  
Ficou procurando alguma coisa onde poderia colocar as frutas, mas nada lhe veio a mente, até que uma brisa um pouco forte passou fazendo sua capa balançar, sorriu ao ver que a capa lhe ajudaria nisso. A retirou e deu um nó juntando todas as pontas, fazendo tipo uma bolsa. Colocou os mamões ali e partiu em busca de mais alguma coisa.  
  
Ouviu o som de algum animal, se aproximou sorrateiramente atrás de uma moita vendo um casal de coelhos, pegou sua espada preparando-se para dar o bote, segundos depois salta pegando um dos coelhos tratando de matá-lo na hora.  
  
- Ele está demorando demais – comentou Hacuba.  
  
- Verdade, será que ele está bem?  
  
Os sois estava encostados a uma grande pedra, Yakumo estava sentado com a cabeça apoiada nas suas mãos, seus olhos miravam a mata a espera do enterrano.  
  
- Yakumo...  
  
Ouviu a foz de Mushrambo, sorriu, levantou-se limpando a poeira da sua roupa.  
  
- Olha o que eu trouxe! – aproxima-se mostrando que pegou algumas frutas, um coelho e alguns peixes.  
  
- Um... coelho... – Yakumo quase chorou ao ver aquele coelhinho lindo morto.  
  
- O que foi? – não entendeu.  
  
- Você matou um coelho... sendo que já tinha tudo isso de frutas? – indignou-se.  
  
- Eu... mas é bom comer carne... – ficou sem palavras. Será que tudo que fazia era errado?  
  
Hacuba se aproximou examinando o que ele pegara, pegou os três peixes tamanhos médio e disse:  
  
- Eu vou assá-los! – se afastou tratando de ir fazer uma fogueira.  
  
Mushrambo e Yakumo ainda se olhavam, a garota estava morrendo de dó do pobre coelhinho, e Mushrambo se amaldiçoando por não fazer nada direito.  
  
- Eu... sinto muito, não pensei que ficaria desse jeito, eu acho melhor...  
  
- Não! Tudo bem! – forçou um sorriso.  
  
- Não, não está tudo bem! – ficou mais sério do que já era – eu sinto muito mesmo, eu acho melhor volt...  
  
- Não! Não quero que vá embora... – num impulso abraçou o guerreiro.  
  
Só agora Yakumo havia percebido que ele estava todo molhado, sentiu o seu corpo gelado próximo ao seu, podia ouvir claramente as batidas do seu coração, poderia ficar ali para sempre. Mushrambo por seu lado estava triste, pensou que Yakumo estava sentindo pena dele, que estava tentado reconfortá-lo, por ser uma pessoa tão burra.  
  
Entretanto achava estranho como a garota dissera para ele não ir embora, parecia que ela tinha medo de perdê-lo, ficou contente ao pensar nisso, mas seria bom demais para ser verdade.  
  
- Você está todo molhado! – disse se afastando.  
  
- Desculpe-me se te molhei eu...  
  
- Vá trocar essas roupas... – Yakumo correu até Hacuba pegando uma pano que ela tinha – toma... se cubra com isso enquanto as suas roupas secam!  
  
- Não será preciso...  
  
- Você pode adoecer! – seus azuis mostravam-se preocupados.  
  
- Eu não adoeço tão fácil assim...  
  
- Você é igual ao Mushra nesse assunto... – sorriu – agora vá tirar essas roupas, não vou permitir que você fique molhado!  
  
- Está... bem! – disse indo para um canto afastado.  
  
Retirou as suas roupas amarrando aquele pano a sua cintura, saiu da moita onde estava indo até Yakumo e Hacuba que começaram a assar os peixes.  
  
- Onde eu as estendo? – Mushrambo perguntou.  
  
- Esten... – Yakumo ficou sem falas, Mushrambo era simplesmente perfeito. Seu corpo branco era muito forte e bonito, seus longos cabelos haviam sido soltos, e estava usando só aquele pano envolta da cintura que cobria até metade das suas coxas.  
  
- Yakumo? – achou estranho seu olhar.  
  
- Er... estende... ali nos galhos! – disse tentando se controlar.  
  
- Certo! – foi estendê-las.  
  
Momentos depois, a comida havia sido preparada finalmente, não era tão gostosa como a de Kutal, mas mesmo assim não estava tão ruim.  
  
Yakumo nem conseguiu comer direito vendo Mushrambo vestido daquele jeito, estava tentando ser o mais discreta possível, mas Mushrambo toda hora perguntava se tinha algo de errado com ele por ela olhá-lo tanto. Hacuba já havia percebido os sentimentos da garota, mas não sabia o que Mushrambo pensava.  
  
O almoço correu sem mais demandas, após limparem tudo partem novamente.  
  
- Temos que achar Shinzo... será que lá terá humanos como eu?  
  
- Claro que sim! – Hacuba diz.  
  
- Vamos encontrar esse lugar, não se preocupe.  
  
- Espero que sim Mushrambo! – diz a garota.  
  
Os três ficaram juntos durante uma semana, apareceram alguns enterranos tentando capturar a humana, mas é claro que Mushrambo não deixou, porém não matou nenhum deles, já que Yakumo não permitiu.  
  
Yakumo quase se declarara para Mushrambo, mas quando olhava para aqueles olhos cor de fogo suas pernas tremiam e acabava perdendo a coragem. E por outro lado Mushrambo achava que Yakumo queria mandá-lo embora, mas toda a vez que ia perdia a coragem. Hacuba assistia a essa novela de longe, já havia dado alguns conselhos a Yakumo, mas a garota estava com medo de estragar a sua amizade com o enterrano.  
  
Agora os três estavam sentados em volta de uma fogueira, estavam em uma grande floresta, por mais que andassem só encontravam mais e mais mato, e as poucas cidades que existiam por ali eram muito hostis.  
  
- Eu vou ali no rio... – disse Hacuba – vou... ficar ali apreciando o reflexo da lua! – deu uma piscada para Yakumo e saiu.  
  
A garota apertou suas mãos com força, ficou olhando para suas pernas que tremiam, ergueu seu olhar para Mushrambo que estava com os olhos fechados sentindo o calor do fogo.  
  
- Er...  
  
- Disse algo? – abriu os olhos.  
  
- Eu... – perdeu a coragem ao ver aquele olhar penetrante.  
  
- Quer me dizer algo? – já estava preparado para ser mandado embora – não fique com medo.  
  
- "Será que ele sabe?" – se assustou – bom, é que é difícil falar...  
  
- Eu vou entender... diga! – seu coração estava acelerado.  
  
- Eu queria que soubesse que eu estou sentindo isso há muito tempo, mas eu não conseguia falar... – ficou vermelha.  
  
- Eu sei.  
  
- Sabe? – perguntou com uma voz mais alta.  
  
- Sei, e eu entendo o que você quer... direitinho – se levanta indo até a garota que o acompanhava com o olhar, se ajoelhou na frente dele e tocou nos seus ombros.  
  
- O... o que eu quero? – se assustou.  
  
- Isso... não fique com vergonha, você é muito sincera... é isso que eu gosto em você, mas eu te entendo! – dizendo isso a abraça.  
  
Mushrambo estava abalado, mas sabia que uma hora ou outra a garota iria mandá-lo embora. Suas mãos deslizavam por suas costas suavemente num leve carinho, ele ergueu seu olhar vendo aquele rosto angelical, sentiu uma vontade louca de beijá-la, mas se conteve.  
  
- Eu vou embora! – disse se afastando.  
  
- POR ISSO? – gritou.  
  
- Sim, não precisa me dizer mais nada... sei como é, eu partirei agora mesmo.  
  
- Por favor...  
  
- Não precisa dizer mais nada – interrompeu.  
  
- Eu... – lágrimas começaram a cair pela sua face.  
  
- Shhhhh!! Eu vou... um dia nos encontraremos novamente, talvez nós nos demos melhor! – dizendo isso da as costas para Yakumo e some.  
  
Yakumo ficou inconformada com que acabara de ouvir, o que mais tinha medo aconteceu, Mushrambo havia descoberto seus sentimentos e agora partira. Não agüentando mais o peso do próprio corpo caiu no chão batendo seus joelhos com força, lágrimas embaçavam sua visão, logo incontáveis soluços saem, e um choro triste e solitário é iniciado.  
  
Com passos rápidos Mushrambo atravessa toda aquela mata, se algum imbecil cruzasse seu caminho naquele instante não ia ter piedade alguma. Agora o enterrano queria descansar, aliviar a cabeça, depois ele iria se desfazer em Mushra, Kutal e Sago novamente para trazer a felicidade a sua amada Yakumo.  
  
- "O que eu fiz de errado? Por que teve que ser assim? Espero que a Yakumo volte a sorrir, pois desde que eu cheguei, ela não sorria mais e vivia me encarando com um olhar estranho. Também... o que podia-se esperar de um assassino como eu? Perdoe-me por tocar em você com essas mãos manchadas de sangue minha amada. Prometo que nunca lhe trairei, meu coração será só seu". – pensava.  
  
- YAKUMO!! – Hacuba correu até a garota que estava caída no chão – O QUE ACONTECEU? – exasperou-se.  
  
- Ele... ele... partiu! – abraçou o seu robô derramando mais lágrima – Por minha culpa...  
  
- Eu sinto muito Yakumo... – disse com uma voz triste.  
  
- Eu... não sei se posso continuar... não sei se posso achar shinzo agora!  
  
- Não diga isso senhorita, nós vamos achar shinzo, vamos fazer humanos e enterranos viverem em paz, não duvide disso!  
  
- Obri... Obrigada Hacuba... – forçou um sorriso em vão – eu sou uma boba mesmo.  
  
- Não, ele que é um bobo por deixá-la... outra pessoa jamais a deixaria!  
  
- Mushra, Kutal e Sago não estão aqui, Mushrambo foi embora... muitos reinos estão a procura da minha cabeça.... por que Hacuba? Por que? – soluçou.  
  
- O que você falou para ele Yakumo?  
  
- Eu não falei nada... ele já sabia de tudo, ele me abraçou dizendo que me entendia e foi embora!  
  
- Isso está muito estranho... se ele sabia o que você sentia. Por que ele não veio falar com você antes?  
  
- Talvez ele não achasse que eu teria coragem... já que eu sou uma fraca!  
  
- Não dia isso, não conheço pessoa mais corajosa e forte que você!  
  
- Eu... preciso vê-lo mais uma vez... só mais uma – se levantou meio cambaleante.  
  
- Não Yakumo, é perigo... já está muito tarde!  
  
Mushrambo estava sentado numa grande pedra, dela podia ver grande parte da floresta, pena que não podia ver Yakumo já que tinha muitas árvores na sua direção. Ficou a suspirar para o luar que era a sua única companhia naquela noite fria e dolorosa. Seus olhos cor de fogo estavam mais apagados do que nunca, não tinham mais motivos para brilhar.  
  
Um som vindo do mato faz o enterrano ficar alerta, ele fica com a mão parada no cabo da sua espada a espera da criatura que vinha na sua direção. Sua respiração parou ao ver Yakumo, viu que a garota chorava.  
  
- "Ela não me viu" – observou ao ver que ela não olhara para cima.  
  
- MUSHRAMBO!!! – gritou – MUSHRAMBO!!  
  
- "Tão nobre, mesmos assim ela quer que eu continue com ela...".  
  
Yakumo não sabia o motivo de ter parado ali, algo lhe dizia que era para ela não sair dali. Viu que mais para frente ficaria muito longe de Hacuba e já estava ficando muito tarde, e agora não tinha mais a proteção do seu guardião.  
  
Caindo de joelhos mais uma vez se desatou a chorar, encostou sua cabeça no chão seco e duro, suas mãos estavam paradas nos seus olhos tentando conter suas lágrimas, soluços e mais soluços saiam, seu corpo tremia levemente. Como era terrível a perda da pessoa que tanto amava.  
  
Estava sozinha nesse mundo, quando acordara não encontrou mais seu pai, nem amigos, mais ninguém, apenas fez inimizades e muitos inimigos desde que acordara. Havia conhecido Mushra, Kutal e Sago. Ficou imensamente feliz com suas novas amizades, entretanto Mushrambo apareceu, mostrando toda sua beleza e força, e no final acabou se apaixonando, queria até correr grande perigo para ele aparecer de novo, mas esse pensamento egoísta a fez ver como estava apaixonada.  
  
Mushrambo via a tristeza da garota, não entendia por que ela estava tão triste, ele havia ido embora ser fazer nenhum dramalhão, então não deveria se sentir assim tão infeliz, pois logo devolveria seus amigos queridos e só apareceria quando fosse realmente necessário.  
  
- POR QUE ME ABANDONOU? – gritou – POR QUE? POR QUE?  
  
- "Como? Não estou entendendo mais nada!" – Mushrambo se confundiu.  
  
- EU SEI QUE ESTÁ AÍ... PRECISO TE VER... PRECISO!!! – seu tom foi diminuindo – PREciso... preciso... preci... – calou-se.  
  
- Yakumo?  
  
A garota ouve aquela doce voz lhe chamando, olha para cima e vê a cena mais linda do mundo, Mushrambo estava em pé em cima de uma grande pedra, a luz do luar que estava atrás dele contornava seu corpo parecendo uma áurea luminosa, seus olhos estavam escuros e seus cabelos rebeldes caiam por sua face pálida.  
  
- Por favor... não vá! – pediu baixinho.  
  
- Não se sinta culpada Yakumo... não se sinta! Sei que sente falta de Mushra e os outros!  
  
- O que? – indagou.  
  
- O que o que? – ficou confuso.  
  
- O que você disse?  
  
- Eu vou devolver seus amigos, não é isso que quer?  
  
Mushrambo ficou confuso, então resolveu falar olhando nos olhos de Yakumo, desceu a enorme pedra num único pulo fazendo seus cabelos e sua grande capa voar para trás com a força do vento. Parando ao seu lado estendeu sua mão, Yakumo se levanta e fica olhando-o nos olhos.  
  
- Eu... gosto muito deles... mas...  
  
- Mas?  
  
- Por que estava indo embora? – precisava saber o motivo antes de se declarar.  
  
- Queria lhe ver feliz novamente, nunca mais sorriu quando eu apareci! – abaixou a cabeça.  
  
- Eu... não conseguia sorrir, pois estava escondendo algo... e...  
  
- Você não conseguia esconder que estava com saudade dos outros e...  
  
- Deixe-me falar!!! – aumentou seu tom de voz – eu sinto saudade deles, muita, mas agora o que e mais quero... é... – ficou muito vermelha- é... – um pimentão- fi... – ficou azul – ficar... – parecia um rubi vermelho – com... – quase morreu nessa frase - ...vo... – quase saiu correndo – cê! – disse finalmente.  
  
Mushrambo ficou preocupado com a cor da garota, estava pensando em ver se ela estava com febre, quando ela finalmente termina a frase fazendo o guerreiro cair em si.  
  
- Eu... eu... não sabia que sentia... isso por ... mim! – assustou-se.  
  
- Não? – ficou mais vermelha, como se isso fosse possível.  
  
- Você está bem? – tocou em seu rosto.  
  
- Estou... – sussurrou.  
  
- O que você está tentando me dizer é que não quer que eu vá embora? – procurava saber se entendeu tudo direitinho, não queria ir embora com dúvidas.  
  
- Isso! – Sua cor estava começando a voltar ao normal.  
  
- Então o que você queria me dizer? – agora ficou confuso, viu que cometeria um erro se partisse.  
  
- Eu pensei que já soubesse... e que por causa disse foi embora!  
  
- O que é Yakumo, diga! – colocou suas mãos nos seus ombros.  
  
- Eu... descobri, há muito tempo, eu já havia percebido isso antes, mas agora... eu... o que eu to querendo lhe dizer é que... eu te... amo! – abaixou a cabeça.  
  
Mushrambo quase caiu para trás quando ouviu essa declaração, ficou sem ar de repente, seu coração disparou. Nunca em sua vida havia sentido algo assim por alguém, agora via que realmente amava aquela garota mais que a sua própria vida e queria ficar ao lado dela protegendo-a não importando pelo que tivesse que passar.  
  
- Eu entendo se quiser ir por eu sentir isso por você, mas eu precisava falar isso antes, porque se eu não falasse eu acharia que você poderia ter outra reação, não estou dizendo que você ficaria comigo, mas você poderia ver que minhas intenções não eram ruins, e quando eu digo que eu te amo é verdade, eu descobri isso há muito tempo, desde o momento que eu te conheci, e quando isso aconteceu eu... – foi interrompida.  
  
Mushrambo não sabia como fazer Yakumo parar de falar e ao mesmo tempo estava com uma vontade louca de beijá-la, então a puxou para si e deu um beijo colando seus lábios sutilmente, não faria outro movimento até que Yakumo aceitasse, não queria forçá-la a nada.  
  
Yakumo ficou assustada, confusa, boba e totalmente sem reação.  
  
Os dois ficaram parados, nenhum se movia, Yakumo queria mais daqueles lábios, mas tinha medo e vergonha de dar um passo. Suas mãos deslizaram pelo braço de Mushrambo delicadamente sentindo os seus músculos.  
  
O enterrano sentiu o toque delicado, viu que ela queria, mas não tinha coragem, bem típico da Yakumo. Era um idiota em pensar que ela daria algum passo.  
  
Abriu os lábios lentamente e foi introduzindo a sua língua lentamente na sua boca, foi fazendo movimentos lentos e circulares com sua língua sentindo aquela boca molhada e calorosa se abrir mais permitindo que sua língua entrasse com mais facilidade. Seus olhos estavam fechados, sentia aquele beijo como se fosse a melhor coisa da sua vida. Yakumo por seu lado estava nas nuvens, nunca havia sido beijada antes e ao mesmo tempo sentia-se segura em seus braços.  
  
Os braços Mushrambo abraçaram Yakumo a aproximando mais do seu corpo, agora podia sentir o coração acelerado da garota, sorriu mentalmente ao ver que ela se sentia como ele, porém ela deveria estar mais confusa, já que não se declarara em momento algum. Após encerrarem o beijo Yakumo deitou sua cabeça no seu peito, estava com vergonha de encará-lo.  
  
- Eu também... também te amo! Muito! – disse para a felicidade da garota, que abriu o maior sorriso que tinha.  
  
- Eu... te amo tanto! – o abraçou.  
  
- Tinha medo de lhe contar isso, mas eu te amo mais que a mim mesmo, sinto que eu nasci só para você!  
  
- Também tinha medo... – disse com uma voz muito alegre.  
  
Os dois se encaram e sorriem, finalmente Mushrambo sorria, já que era muito reservado e frio. Mas agora não seria mais assim e nem teria motivo, toda a vez que olhar para Yakumo ia acabar sorrindo, sorrindo de felicidade por saber que estava no coração da pessoa que mais amava.  
  
Outro beijo foi trocado, só que agora foi mais forte e caloroso que o outro, a língua de Mushrambo ia com mais velocidade dentro daquela boca quente, ora chupava seus lábios, ora beijava sua bochecha ora lambia seus lábios, num beijo mais sensual.  
  
As mãos de Yakumo se fecharam nos braços de Mushrambo, sentia um frio correr por sua barriga, um calor invadira seu corpo, um calor que jamais havia sentido antes.  
  
- Yakumo... – Mushrambo beijava seu pescoço – vamos sair daqui!  
  
- Si... sim – o seu coração disparou ao ouvir isso.  
  
Mushrambo a pegou no colo e num salto saiu dali, numa velocidade incrível ele chegou até um lago, era o mesmo lado onde estavam a um tempo atrás, só que estavam do outro lado da margem dessa vez. Mushrambo coloca Yakumo com cuidado no chão, depois se senta ao seu lado.  
  
- Vem aqui... – estendeu sua mão até a garota.  
  
Ela toca na sua mão que a puxou para perto dele, quando se aproximou Mushrambo a puxo pela cintura a colocando em cima dele com as pernas abertas.  
  
Yakumo fica vermelha, nunca havia ficado tão próxima a um homem desse jeito e a posição que ela estava era muito constrangedora, pois estava embaixo do membro de Mushrambo, não entendia muito desse tipo de coisa, mas podia sentir algo duro e incômodo abaixo de si.  
  
- O que foi? – percebeu que ela ficou quieta.  
  
- Na... nada....  
  
- Acha que estou indo depressa demais? – preocupou-se.  
  
- Não... eu... também quero... – não acreditou que disse isso, agora que não olharia mais para cara dele.  
  
Mushrambo sorriu, Yakumo era tão pura que teria que tomar muito cuidado pra não machucá-la, assustá-la e até magoá-la.  
  
- Se não gostar de algo peça para eu parar... tudo bem? – levantou a cabeça de Yakumo com uma das mãos e deu um selo nos seus lábios.  
  
Umas das mãos de Mushrambo tocam os belos cabelos castanhos da garota, aspirou o seu cheiro adocicado. Sua outra mão deslizou pela coxa da garota fazendo-a se assustar, Mushrambo beija seu pescoço dando alguns chupões, mordidas de leve e lambidas. Enquanto sua mão tratava de tirar a faixa que ficava na sua cintura, quando a retirou colocou no hão com cuidado, suas mãos adentraram por sua blusa, agora sentia a pele lisa e quente de Yakumo. Foi subindo mais suas mão tocando em seus seios, quando fez isso percebeu que ela soltou um fraco e tímido gemido, sorriu.  
  
- Está tudo bem? – perguntou.  
  
- Está... – estava se sentindo incrivelmente bem.  
  
Apertou o seu seio com mais força, sentia como ele era macio e redondo, queria vê-la, precisava ver todo o seu corpo. Lentamente foi retirando a sua blusa, quando a retirou por inteira Yakumo abaixou o olhar envergonhada e Mushrambo sorriu.  
  
- Você é linda! Muito linda... – sorriu – Linda demais!  
  
- Que nada... – sorriu envergonhada, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz com o elogio.  
  
Sentindo falta daqueles lábios, Yakumo se aproxima tocando-os levemente, abriu sua boca e introduziu sua língua lentamente, Mushrambo a deixou comandar o beijo que no começo foi desajeitado, mas depois a garota foi pegando o jeito. As mãos da garota tocaram no seu rabo de cabelo puxando seu prendedor, fazendo assim os longos fios roxos caírem pelas costas do enterrano.  
  
Mushrambo retira sua parte de cima ao encerrar o beijo, jogou tudo no chão, logo seu peito forte e branco veio a mostra, Yakumo sentiu vontade de beijá-lo e o fez, se inclinou para frente e beijo seus ombros, depois foi dando vários beijos pelo seu tórax. Mushrambo sorriu, gentilmente afastou Yakumo e retirou sua parte debaixo revelando seu membro duro e ereto. Yakumo se assustou com o seu tamanho, não entendia muito daquilo, mas sentiu um frio na barriga, sentiu que iria doer.  
  
- Te amo... – sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
  
- Também...  
  
A mão de Mushrambo parou no cós da calça de Yakumo, sua outra mão que estava na sua cintura a levantou para cima a fazendo ficar de joelhos, lentamente foi abaixando a calça branca da garota, Yakumo levantou seus joelhos permitindo que Mushrambo a despi-se. Quando ficou completamente nua abraçou o seu corpo com os dois braços, Mushrambo ficou bobo com aquela cena, ele estende seus braços a puxando para um forte abraço, sua mão escorregou por suas costas lentamente como se tivesse encostando na mais pura e rara seda, parou nas nádegas da garota dando um aperto de leve nelas, sua outra mão ficou na sua cintura, estava deitando-a lentamente na terra.  
  
Os grandes azuis de Yakumo ficaram olhando para os vermelhos de Mushrambo, um sorriso se desenho nos seus lábios, a garota abriu lentamente suas pernas, Mushrambo fica entre elas atendendo ao seu pedido.  
  
Os lábios do enterrano encostam-se na sua pele fazendo um carinho muito gosto, depois encheu seu rosto de beijos lentos e molhados, enquanto isso segurava seu membro ereto, estocou seu membro algumas vezes o deixando mais duro ainda, que já saiam algumas gotas de sêmen, sua mão procurou a de Yakumo intercalando os seus dedos num gesto muito carinhoso.  
  
A garota soltou um longo suspiro. Mushrambo tocou na sua vagina sentindo-a úmida, sorriu ao sentir um gemido de prazer da garota, passou o dedo por sua vagina lhe proporcionando mais prazer. Yakumo estava se contorcendo debaixo de Mushrambo, nunca havia sentido aquelas sensações antes, queria que aquele dedo a invadisse, sentiu-se incomodada com seu pensamento, ficou envergonhada com seus próprios pensamentos.  
  
Mushrambo estava adorando ouvir aqueles baixos gemidos, lentamente introduziu um dedo na garota, Yakumo gemeu um pouco mais alto, não achou doloroso até gostou daquela sensação acabou sorrindo. Vendo aquele sorriso Mushrambo tira seu dedo e adiciona mais um, agora Yakumo se sentiu mais incomodada com aquilo, sentiu um pouco de dor aquilo era muito estranho.  
  
Uma brisa fria passa por eles, entretanto não sentiram nenhum pouquinho de frio, estavam concentrados demais no que faziam e quentes demais pelo o que faziam.  
  
Mushrambo aperta seu membro o bombeando rapidamente, Yakumo se levantou pelos cotovelos para ver a cena, ficou mais excitava ainda, via alguma gotas brancas saírem pela ponta do seu pênis, de repente parou, olhou-a e disse:  
  
- Tudo bem? – queria ter certeza que não estaria fazendo nada forçado.  
  
- Tudo! – sua voz soou com firmeza.  
  
Deu um beijo rápido nos seus lábios, segurou seu membro pela base e foi penetrando lentamente, entrava e saia a medida que os gemidos ficavam mais fortes. Sabia que era grande por isso mesmo tinha que tomar cuidado. Começou com um lento movimento de vai e vem, sentia que toda a resistência estava indo embora, agora entrava com mais facilidade, a mão que sobrara segurava com força a cintura de Yakumo mostrando todo o seu desenho, ainda não acreditava que estava ali com ela.  
  
Seus movimentos intensificaram, estava com os olhos fechados sentindo seu pênis ser esmagado por aquela garota, sorriu sentindo uma onda de calor invadir seu corpo, seus mamilos estavam eretos pelo prazer que estava tendo, sentia seu sangue ferver, sabia que o orgasmo estava se aproximando.  
  
Acelerou seus movimentos fazendo a garota gemer mais algo, as mãos de Yakumo se fecharam com força, uma se fechou na terra e a outra apertou a mão do enterrano, seus olhos estavam cerrados, sua cabeça estava virada para o outro lado não agüentando todo o prazer que sentia. Sentia espasmos por todo seu corpo, contraiu todo seu corpo sentindo que ia gozar, não sabia o que era aquela sensação, mas ela estava acabando com todos os seus sentidos a levando a loucura, havia esquecido o lugar que estava e com quem estava, soltou um grito de prazer ao gozar.  
  
Mushrambo deslizou com mais facilidade para dentro da garota, com a sua contração acabou gozando também soltando um longo gemido, ainda a estocava até a ultima gota de sêmen sair.  
  
Os dois ficam abraçados, Mushrambo puxa sua capa roxa, inverteu as posições colocando Yakumo em cima dele e depois a cobriu com a capa a abraçando. A garota ficou encostada no seu peito tentando acalmar a sua respiração.  
  
- Eu te amo... – Yakumo diz – muito! – lhe deu um beijo nos lábios.  
  
- Eu também... estou tão feliz! – confessou.  
  
- Que bom! – sorriu.  
  
- Promete que vai ser assim para sempre! – Mushrambo pediu.  
  
- Prometo... meu coração é seu não importando o que aconteça!  
  
- O meu coração só pertenceu e pertence a uma pessoa... você! – sorriu.  
  
Os dois sorriem e se beijam novamente, um beijo mais quente e sensual que o outro, agora que tinham mais intimidade o beijo era mais forte e molhado, agora suas línguas trabalhavam juntas, Yakumo havia pegado o jeito.  
  
Então o sol nasceu mais uma vez varrendo aquela terra escura iluminando a vida de todos, os três viajantes seguiam uma longa e nova estrada onde encontrariam novos desafios e inimigos, mas nada poderia separá-los, nem o tempo e nem a morte.  
  
"A felicidade não esta em viver, mas em saber viver. Não vive mais o que mais vive, mas o que melhor vive, porque a vida não mede o tempo, mas o emprego que dela fazemos".  
  
(Joy Adason)  
  
Fim  
  
Hello!!  
  
Estão se perguntando quem é essa garota maluca, certo?  
  
Meu nome é Leona... dãããã já tem isso no começo da fic...!!  
  
É o meu primeiro Hentai, então tenham paciência comigo!! Não me matem!!  
  
Para quem me conhece (ninguém ¬¬"), eu faço fanfics Yaoi/Lemon!! O.o  
  
Foi difícil fazer uma fanfic Hetero... """  
  
Shinzo é um dos meus animes favoritos. Acho a história maravilhosa, os personagens cativantes e o final bem kawaii!!  
  
Comentários são bem vindos!!! São mesmo...!! querem me matar, xingar, criticar, elogiar, o que der na teia... mandem um e-mail.  
  
Vou dedicar essa fanfic a minha miguinha Giselle Vieira!!! Quer por acaso escreve muitooooooo!!!!  
  
Bom, é isso!  
  
Ah! E obrigada por  
  
Por Leona-EBM 


End file.
